Mâmâ
by awtaeyong
Summary: No summary, baca aja. Suho-Baekhyun .Absurd


Jungkook kesal, ibunya sekarang ada dimana?! Padahal ia baru saja melihat ibunya keluar dari kamar. Jungkook menghentak-hentakkan kakinya untuk mengekspresikan bahwa ia sangat kesal.

Kenapa Jungkook kesal?

Ia ingin mengerjakan tugasnya, dan ia tidak mengerti tentang kimia! Dan satu-satunya harapannya adalah ibunya yang merupakan ilmuwan kimia.

Ia pun memanggil Bibi Ahn. "Bibi Ahn~ dimana Mâmâ?" Jungkook mengernyit saat Bibi Ahn menjawabnya dengan gelengan sopan yang direspon Jungkook dengan raut muka lesu.

"Jungkook~~ Bâbâ pulaaang~~" Suara cempreng yang memekakkan telinga membuat Jungkook menatap arah suara itu dengan wajah sumringah _'..Bâbâ pulang! Pasti Bâbâ sempat menelfon Mâmâ dan pasti Bâbâ tahu Mâmâ dimana!' _

"Jungkook-ie sayang~ Bâbâ punya kejutan. Bâbâ membawakanmu mainan baru!" Bâbâ-nya menyahut kembali.

"Bâbâ! Jungkook-ie butuh Mâmâ, bukan mainan baru~" Jungkook merajuk. Melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Bâbâ Jungkook yang belakangan diketahui bernama Joonmyeon Kim ini terkekeh melihat kelakuan Jungkook.

"...Mâmâ? bukannya sedang cuti, ya?" Tanya Joonmyeon polos.

Jungkook rasanya ingin terjun dari menara Eiffel saja! Ia kira Bâbâ tahu dimana Mâmâ! "Jungkook-ie~ kata Bibi Ahn, Jungkook-ie mencari Mâmâ, ya? Maafkan Mâmâ sayang. Mâmâ tadi baru saja dari ruang brangkas." Jungkook cemberut. Joonmyeon lagi-lagi hanya bisa terkekeh.

"Mâmâ~ bantu Jungkook-ie mengerjakan tugas kimia~ Jungkook-ie tidak mengerti." Mâmâ Jungkook yang terkenal sebagai ilmuwan kimia, Baekhyun Kim memeluk Jungkook dengan semangat.

"Ayo Jungkook-ie! Tugas tentang apa sayang?" Joonmyeon bengong.

"...Mâmâ dan Jungkook-ie mau mengerjakan tugas kimia Jungkook-ie? Mainannya gimana?"

"Kapan-kapan ya Bâbâ. Deadline tugas Jungkook-ie lusa. Dan guru kimia Jungkook-ie sangat seram seperti boneka Annabelle~!" Jungkook menakut-nakuti Bâbâ-nya. Jungkook tahu, Bâbâ-nya itu takut dengan hantu semacam Annabelle. Joonmyeon merinding. Kini giliran Baekhyun yang terkekeh.

"Yasudah, Mâmâ dan Jungkook-ie mengerjakan tugas Jungkook-ie dulu ya Bâbâ~! Kalau sudah selesai pasti Jungkook-ie bermain dengan Bâbâ dan mainan baru-nya!" Jungkook menghibur Bâbâ-nya. Joonmyeon tersenyum. Anak semata wayangnya ini memang paling mengerti dia.

"Oh ya Mâmâ, tugas kimia Jungkook-ie tentang Air Raksa! Mâmâ bisa membantu, kan?"

"Tentu, Jungkook-ie! Tapi nanti Jungkook-ie harus hati-hati, ya! Air Raksa itu berbahaya untuk Jungkook-ie~!" Baekhyun memperingatkan Jungkook, segera menggandeng Jungkook untuk menuju laboratorium pribadi Baekhyun.

Jungkook memberhentikan langkah Baekhyun. "Mâmâ~! Jungkook-ie belum mengambil buku tugas~! Mâmâ tunggu disini ya, Jungkook-ie ambil buku dulu." Baekhyun mengangguk. Jungkook langsung berlari ke kamarnya yang berada lantai 2 mansion mewah itu.

"Joonmyeon." Suara lembut Baekhyun memecah keheningan.

"Ya? Ada apa Hyun?" Jonmyeon mengernyit kebingungan.

"Joonmyeon, kamu membelikan Jungkook-ie mainan lagi?" Baekhyun bertanya dan Joonmyeon menjawab dengan anggukan polos. Baekhyun menghela nafas.

"Joonmyeon! Kan sudah kubilang, Jungkook-ie tidak suka mainan semacam seleramu! Jungkook-ie lebih suka permainan yang menggunakan logika atau nalar. Kalau kamu membelikan mainan semacam robot canggih, dia pasti hanya ingin bermain sendiri terus menerus. Tetapi, jika Jungkook-ie melakukan percobaan, bermain bersama temannya, dia bisa bermain sambil belajar dan bersosialisasi." Baekhyun menjelaskan.

Joonmyeon seketika naik darah. "Tetapi, kan aku hanya ingin memanjakan Jungkook-ie, Hyun! Apa Jungkook-ie tidak boleh memiliki barang yang biasa dimiliki anak orang kaya seperti dia?!"

"Mâmâ~! Jungkook-ie sudah siap. Ayo ke laboratorium~!" suara Jungkook dari tangga mengalihkan pertengkaran suami-istri yang sedang memanas. Joonmyeon langsung keluar dari mansion dan menaiki mobilnya menuju cafe langganannya.

Baekhyun langsung menyahut "Ya, Jungkook-ie! Ayo." Jungkook segera meraih tangan Mâmâ-nya dengan riang. Sepertinya Jungkook _akan mendapatkan nilai sangat sempurnanya di tugas kimia kembali._

Semenjak kejadian yang tidak terduga itu, Joonmyeon dan Baekhyun mulai menjauh, keduanya masih sebal dengan perkataan pasangan masing-masing yang menurut mereka, menyakiti hati. Pasangan suami-istri itu pun mulai jarang berbincang bersama sebelum tidur—entah karena Joonmyeon pulang lebih larut, Baekhyun yang tidur lebih dulu, ataupun sebaliknya—. Mereka juga mulai jarang jalan-jalan bersama—setiap Jungkook mengajak jalan-jalan, salah satu dari mereka pasti tidak ikut karena berbagai alasan yang tidak _nyambung_ sama sekali.—

Misal saja hari ini, Baekhyun tidak ikut jalan-jalan bersama Jungkook setelah mengetahui bahwa Joonmyeon menyetujui ajakan anak semata wayang mereka. Ketika ditanya mengapa oleh Jungkook, jawaban Baekhyun malah membuat Jungkook kecewa.

"Maafkan Mâmâ, Jungkook-ie, Mâmâ ada pertemuan yang mendadak. Maaf ya Jungkook-ie." Padahal Baekhyun akhirnya ke salon langganannya untuk perawatan kuku.

Sudah hampir 2 minggu Joonmyeon dan Baekhyun bertengkar. Sebenarnya mereka ingin berdamai seperti sedia kala, tapi, mereka malu, takut kalau sang pasangan tidak mau memaafkan. Sampai akhirnya, Joonmyeon yang sudah tidak tahan lagi atas pertengkaran konyol mereka berdua, mengajak Baekhyun untuk berbicara 4 mata di kamar.

"Ada apa kau memanggilku, Myeon? Mau membentakku kembali?" tanya Baekhyun ketus.

"A-aku hanya ingin kita berdamai, itu saja..." Baekhyun terhenyak. Suaminya baru pertama kali meminta maaf kepadanya hingga berlinang air mata!

"...Joonmyeon, aku akan selalu memaafkanmu, apapun kesalahanmu itu." Kali ini Joonmyeon yang terhenyak. Tetapi, seketika ia tersenyum jahil.

"Kalau aku selingkuh dengan Nara, sekertarisku, kamu mau maafin aku?" Baekhyun menatap suaminya horror.

"KIM JOONMYEON KALAU BERANI SELINGKUH DENGAN NARA AKAN KUCERAIKAN KAMU!"

[A/N]:  
ANEHYA?! IYA MYEON TAU~! SEBERERNYA INI CUMA BUAT TUGAS AKHIR MYEON AJA SURUH BUAT CERPEN HWHW MAKANYA BAKU BANGET. DAN SORRY INI KAPSLOK JEBOL :* OH IYA KENAPA PAIRNYA TIBATIBA SUBAEK? KARENA SAYA JUGA SHIP SUBAEK NGAHAHAHAHA

SEE YOU NEXT TIME:***


End file.
